Global Defense Group
Announcements *Declaration of Existence and Protectorate with VE Charter Viridian Entente and Global Defense Group Protectorate Agreement Protection Agreement Between The Viridian Entente and the Global Defense Group Introduction The Viridian Entente and the Global Defense Group hopes to build and foster a dynamic relationship of honor and integrity through promoting frequent communication, ensuring, encouraging economic growth, and safeguarding common sovereignty of one another. To achieve these ends, the Viridian Entente and the Global Defense Group hereby agree to: Article I: Peace Peace is hereby established between the Viridian Entente and the Global Defense Group (the "signatory alliances") effective from the exchange of the instruments of ratification of these protocols. Article II: Sovereignty Both of the signatory alliances and their respective member nations recognize and will respect each other's sovereignty and political independence. They recognize and will respect each other's right to live in peace within their respective alliances. They will develop good neighborly relations of co-operation between them to ensure lasting security. They will refrain from espionage and the threat or use of force against each other and will settle all disputes between them by peaceful means through private channels. Article III: Communication In signing these protocols, both signatory alliances recognize that full and frank communication is the foundation for a strong and enduring relationship and that there is mutual benefit for both alliances when open communication between them is maintained. To that end, both signatory alliances agree to productive two-way inter-alliance communication: *a.) The signatory alliances agree that whenever a situation arises which involves provisions within these protocols or other issues of mutual concern; there shall be full and frank communication between the signatory alliances. *b.) The signatory alliances shall encourage and promote effective methods of dispute resolution between the signatory alliances and their respective member nations. *c.) The signatory alliances commit to frequent and recurring dialog on each other’s forums and IRC channels. This commitment is based on the view that open access to each other’s communication channels is essential to the rapid and efficient inter-alliance communication. This shall include communication at the alliance leadership level where on an as needed basis, representatives of the highest decision making bodies of the signatory alliances will jointly meet to discuss issues of mutual concern. *d.) The signatory alliances will encourage its member base to engage in routine dialogues and will provide means and channels for ease of access. Article IV – Overt Hostile Activites Signatory alliance may not knowingly engage in the use of sanctions against member nations of the other signatory alliance or allies without formal, written permission from the other signatory alliance. Neither signatory alliance shall endorse, fund, approve or engage in military action against the other signatory alliance or its allies. If an individual member nation of either signatory alliance is found in violation of this article, it shall be directed to offer peace and reparations equivalent to a minimum of 1.5 times the total damages inflicted. Though not required, defending nations shall be encouraged to defer reprisal actions until a diplomatic solution can be reached. a.) Should the offending member nation of a signatory alliance refuse to offer peace and agree on reparations terms, said member nation will be declared a rogue and will no longer be offered the protection of either signatory alliance. b.) If a signatory alliance violates this article, such activity shall be considered an act of war. Article V – Covert Hostile Activites Neither signatory alliance shall knowingly endorse, fund, approve or engage in espionage or other covert action against the other signatory alliance or its allies. Both signatory alliances agree not to actively or passively recruit member nations of the other alliance for the purpose of committing espionage. If either signatory alliance collects intelligence regarding a security breach or a credible threat concerning the other signatory alliance, the acquiring signatory alliance will convey all pertinent information in their possession to the other signatory alliance. a.) Should a member nation of a signatory alliance violate this article, said member nation will be declared a rogue and will no longer be offered the protection of either signatory alliance. b.) If a signatory Alliance violates this article, such activity shall be considered an act of war. Article VI – Reciprocal Defense Protectorate: Should the Global Defense Group come under attack by a foreign power, the Viridian Entente, at the request of the Global Defense Group, shall immediately provide military assistance as well as, but not limited to, financial, political and such other assets it has at its disposal. Should the Viridian Entente come under attack, the Global Defense Group is encouraged but is not obligated to provide the Viridian Entente with such assistance as it is able to muster, be it military, political or financial or other assets. Article VII - Joint Operations Although not obligatory, the signatory alliances may, upon consideration, support one another in offensive activities by means of military, political, financial, or other assets they may have at their disposal. Article VIII – Recovery Aid In the event of conflict involving only one of the signatory alliances, upon cessation of hostilities and barring other conflicting treaty obligations, the non-combatant signatory alliance shall encourage its individual member nations to voluntarily provide recovery aid to individual member nations of the war-torn signatory alliance. In the event of conflict involving both of the signatory alliances, upon cessation of hostilities and barring other conflicting treaty obligations, both signatory alliances shall encourage its individual member nations to voluntarily provide recovery aid to individual member nations of the war-torn signatory alliances regardless of alliance membership. Article IX – Civility Both signatory alliances shall be resolute in their insistence that their respective members remain polite and civil to each other at all times, especially in public forums and other public venues. Article X – Amendments When this treaty requires revision, the signatory alliances will mutually discuss and agree on new terms. The amended terms to this treaty are effective following a 48-hour amendment activation time frame. Either signatory alliance may unilaterally revoke the amendment so long as the 48-hour amendment activation time frame has not concluded. Article XI – Ratification These protocols shall be ratified by both signatory alliances in conformity with their respective procedures. Article XII – Termination Either signatory alliance may terminate this compact at any time by providing the other signatory alliance with a 48 hour notice of intent to terminate. This compact is automatically terminated when either signatory alliance violates Article IV, V or VI of this compact. Signed On behalf of the Viridian Entente *Cornelius, Lord of the Entente *Solaris, Duke of the Entente *Impero, Secretary of Defense *SonOfHoward, Secretary of Foreign Affairs *God of Salt, Secretary of the Interior On behalf of the Global Defense Group *President: Voxamerica *Vice-President: NoWarning *Chief of Staff: Ludacrism *Secretary of Defense: MicMoney